Products must compete in world markets and attract many consumers or buyers in order to be successful. It is very important for products to continue to improve in features, performance, and reliability while reducing product costs, product size, and equally important to be available quickly for purchase by the consumers or buyers.
A tremendous market growth for high density and high output/input integrated circuit packages has resulted in a trend for electronic products that are lightweight, smaller in size, multi-functional, and with ever increasing higher speeds. Electronic products such as cell phone base products, global positioning systems (GPS), satellites, communication equipment, consumer products, and a vast line of other similar products are in ever increasing global demand.
Therefore, there is an important need that exists for components in the package to become thinner and thinner to reduce the size of the whole package effectively without sacrificing performance and speed.
Each of the integrated circuit packages within the cell phone can contain large amounts of complex circuitry. The circuitry within each of the integrated circuit packages work and communicate with other circuitry of other integrated circuit packages and electrical parts using electrical connections on circuit boards requiring many connections between packages.
Time to market, reliability, the number of integrated circuit packages, and the number of electrical parts on the circuit boards inside a product are important to improving the features, performance, and reliability of any product. Furthermore, the ways the circuitry and electrical connections are implemented have a direct impact on the availability, reliability, yield, and costs of products.
Attempts have failed to provide a complete solution addressing simplified manufacturing processing, time to market, improved reliability, reduced electrical parts on the circuit boards, and size reductions of the circuit boards with increased functionality, leveragability, and increased product features to the consumer.
Thus, an increasing need remains for an efficient and cost effective solution for parts mounted on the circuit boards continue in the electronic industry. In view of the economic and technological challenges, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems.
In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve reliability and product yields to meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought after but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.